


Exit Buddy

by boysquipleurent



Series: It's the Most Wonderful Time(s) of the Year [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holidays, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysquipleurent/pseuds/boysquipleurent
Summary: Wonshik is going to castrate Hongbin and Hyuk both.  He hates haunted houses, but a sweet security guard might help him get his Halloween spirit back.A Halloween Navi fic that will give you more cavities than discounted candy.





	1. Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik is going to castrate Hongbin and Hyuk both.

     Wonshik is going to castrate Hongbin and Hyuk both. It was bad enough he let them drag him to a haunted hayride, but they’d convinced him to go on the walk, too. At least on the hayride he could feel secure. Walking around in the darkness with people popping out from every which way was really more than he can handle, but of course he’d been goaded into at least trying. 

     “See, it’s not that bad,” Hyuk comments as they follow their group into the next room. A half dead woman with hideous wounds promptly pops out of the pantry, reaching for them and Ravi shrieks. He and Hongbin bolt ahead, Hyuk following with a laugh. Ravi is going to make them pay for this. They make it to the kitchen, though, and Ravi freezes in horror.

     Bugs. 

     There are maggots in bowls and crawling out of rotting meat, cockroaches skittering over tables and crawling up the walls. Beetles are crawling in jars, one on top of the other, and cobwebs are large and prominent on the shelves. Some tiny part of his brain knows they must just be props, projections, but they look damn real to him. And then their “guide” in the maze opens a door and the whole group screams as what feels like thousands of bugs scurry over their feet. Another actor, the crazed owner of the house, crashes into the scene and upends multiple tables, sending the maggots and beetles and cockroaches to the floor.

     He screams again, frozen where he stands, and when he looks up, there are people rushing by him, but Hongbin and Hyuk are gone. Wonshik is rooted to the spot, terrified and unable to move. If he doesn’t, though, no doubt an actor will come up to personally scare him forward, but he can’t do it. He just can’t walk over all the bugs squirming on the floor, staring at them in horror.

     He’s done.

     With that thought, Wonshik looks around frantically for the subtly glowing “EXIT” sign, the pitch darkness of the room confusing him, and he screams as another wave of insects crawl over them and up his legs. He stumbles away, finally seeing a silver bar glinting in a quiet corner and he slams it open as he hyperventilates, tears in his eyes. Wonshik bursts through the door so hard that he can’t right himself, and he trips on his own feet, falling hard into the dirt and pine needles outside the maze. For a moment everything is quiet, just more darkness, cool air, and the sound of Wonshik’s own shuddery breathing. 

     “All right there?” comes a gentle voice, and Wonshik lets out another little scream in surprise, scrambling backwards. A flashlight clicks on and Wonshik shields his face against the sudden light.

     “Sorry, should have put the flashlight on first. Are you okay?” Wonshik blinks up at the face in front of him, barely lit from the flashlight that’s now pointed at the ground. A tall, lanky man a couple years older than him is smiling down at him, and Wonshik flushes as he realizes he’s on his ass in the dirt, teary-eyed and panicked from a haunted maze that thirteen year olds can survive better than he can.

     “Uh…yeah,” he says roughly, trying to disguise the shaking in his voice as he gets to his feet, dusting his knees and hands off off sheepishly, as well as the seat of his pants, his legs still a little unsteady.  
  
     “Good,” the man says, face melting into a gentle smile. “Let’s go, then. I’ll get you out of here.” Ravi hesitates when the man turns and takes a few steps into the darkness. His heart is still racing a bit, and what if this is just another part of the maze? He can’t help being a little paranoid. They’d already gone to three horror movies this month alone.

     The man turns back and notices that Ravi isn’t following. His smile is still kind, though he seems a little amused as well. 

     “I’m just going to get you out of the maze. I promise. See?” He turns around and points to the back of his sweatshirt, which has “SECURITY” across the back, and the name of the farm’s haunted house and maze on the front. Ravi cringes inside at being such a scaredy-cat. Of course this guy is just trying to help him. 

     “Uh, right,” he mumbles, following behind, though he can’t see anything. He jumps a little as someone inside the maze screams nearby. The man glances over at him and offers Ravi his hand when he sees how nervous the other is in the darkness. Ravi’s face explodes in a flush, and now he’s glad for the dark night, so the young security guard can’t see. Bad enough he has to get escorted out of the maze for using one of the chicken doors, he hardly needs his hand held as well. He just speeds up his walk and definitely doesn’t hear the man chuckle a little before putting a hand on Ravi’s shoulder, carefully guiding him as he points out where to watch for tree roots and when a corner is coming up. 

     They emerge from the maze after just a couple minutes, right near the end. Ravi surveys the grounds and bites his lip. He doesn’t really want to wait outside for Hongbin and Hyuk, especially because characters tend to roam the grounds to scare waiting groups or people who just finished. He could go wait in the car, but wait, Hongbin has the keys.  Fuck. 

     The security guard pulls out his phone to check the time. 

     “What group were you and your friends? Timewise?” he asks Ravi.

     “Uh…..9:30 for the walk, I think.” The man nods.

     “They’ve got at least twenty minutes to go then.” Ravi stuffs his hands in his pockets to avoid cringing outwardly. He hadn’t even lasted ten minutes.

     “Uh, okay. Thanks,” he mumbles, and starts to walk off as the man’s walkie-talkie crackles to life and someone asks him if he’d gotten the runner. Hakyeon answers and then turns to see Ravi walking away slowly.

     “Where are you going? It’s cold out. Come on, you can wait in here,” the security guard says, tugging Ravi away by the elbow.

     “Wait what?” he asks, bewildered as the tall man tows him into the darkness. Oh, fuck, maybe he really was a serial killer-

     “Watch your step,” the man says, and Ravi blinks. ‘Here’ turns out to be a trailer tucked away a bit from the maze with signs on the door saying 'Employees Only.' Oh. 

     Resigning himself to feeling perpetually sheepish, Ravi climbs the steps after the man, blinking rapidly and shielding his eyes against the sudden brightness of the halogen lights inside.

     “Welcome,” the security guard says good-naturedly, shedding his sweatshirt to reveal he has on a long-sleeved shirt underneath that says the exact same thing. “You can hang out here with us until your friends are done.” Ravi mumbles another thank you, glad for the sudden warmth of the trailer.

     “Do you want something to drink?” the man asks. “Feel free to sit wherever, too.” Ravi looks around at what must be the break trailer. There are rules and a couple maps pinned up here and there, and a small table with four chairs, plus two sofas. Another tall man with dark hair is stretched across one, his eyes closed. Ravi chooses a seat at the table, the security guard digging through a cupboard. 

     “We have tea, coffee – dark roast, vanilla bean, hazelnut – or hot chocolate, or hmmm, I think we might have some apple cider in here somewhere.”

     “Um…hot chocolate, please,” he mumbles, still reeling a little, and feeling very stupid for running out of the maze here in the warmth and bright light.

     “Sure thing! I find something to drink always helps. Like in Harry Potter, you know? When they eat chocolate after they see the Dementors.” Ravi looks up as the man rambles on, putting a pod in the Keurig machine. He’s actually maybe a little shorter than Ravi, but he’s still pretty tall all things considered. His skin is so tan, and Ravi gets caught staring when the man turns to look at him with a wide smile.

     “I’m Hakyeon by the way,” he introduces himself, and Ravi looks at him in surprise.

     “Are you Korean, too?” Ravi asks, forgetting to introduce himself in return. Hakyeon’s smile only grows, though.

     “I am. Though I’ve only ever lived here in the States.”

     “Same, actually,” Ravi replies, sitting sideways on the chair to face him. “Oh, uh, my name’s Ravi. Well, it’s actually Wonshik, but no one calls me that.”

     “It’s nice to meet you, Ravi,” Hakyeon says, cheerily removing the mug of hot chocolate when it’s done and handing it to him, before starting another cup.

     “You, too. So you work here?” Ravi asks, and then wants to retract it it immediately. Of course, he does, idiot. Hakyeon just hums in return like that wasn’t a stupid question and leans against the countertop.

     “Yup! I go fetch people who bail out, make sure the actors are safe. Kick out kids who try to hide out in the maze to mess with the actors, or run the wrong way down it to try and make the actors break character. I escort people off the grounds if needed even. You wouldn’t believe how many people come here drunk or high.” Hakyeon rolls his eyes. “The parents can be the worst, though. We warn them that the ride is meant for kids eight and older, and that the walk is even scarier, and then they come huffing and puffing and yelling at the poor cashiers when their precious baby is crying hysterically because they ignored us. Oh and then there are the occasional punchers, too-”

     “People _punch_ you? Over a haunted maze?” Ravi asks in disbelief. Hakyeon nods, taking his own mug of hot chocolate.

     “Well not me, but the actors. They get scared, even though we explicitly say that the actors will never touch you so please don’t touch them multiple times before the hayride and the tour, and they lash out. Then they have the arrogance to get mad when we eject them, after they paid us to be scared.” Hakyeon shakes his head. “We’ve had one or two who really did just have a knee jerk reaction, though, and felt really bad about it.”

     “Wow,” Ravi says, a little impressed. “I never knew that kind of stuff happened in haunted mazes.” Hakyeon shrugs. 

     “Yeah, people are idiots. Think they’re proving something by trying to goad the actors or ‘beat’ the maze somehow. People like you are the easiest. You’re too scared, you leave. That’s how it’s supposed to work.” Ravi makes a noise of assent, taking a gulp of his hot chocolate and trying not to burn his tongue when he’s reminded of his chickening out once more.

     Hakyeon moves to sit across from him, his expression kind.

     “I was the same way, you know,” he says conversationally, probably trying to put Ravi back at ease. He's now sure that the embarrassment will just never end. “It’s how I started working here, actually. I was terrified of these things, but my friends dragged me to them every Halloween. What part was it you bailed at? The scene with the maggots and the cockroaches?” Ravi nods, though he’s interested enough now to forget his embarrassment for a moment. Hakyeon shudders.

     “I don’t blame you. I hate bugs,” he mutters.

     “Same,” comes a soft voice and Ravi nearly jumps out of his seat, whipping around to look at the sofa. The man lying there still has his eyes closed. Hakyeon seems unsurprised.

     “Thought you were sleeping, Taek.” 

     “Not with you around. You’re always so loud,” the man on the sofa says, voice a touch reproving. Hakyeon just grins. 

     “Uh, sorry-“ Ravi starts and the man shakes his head.

     “It’s fine.” He goes silent after that, eyes still closed, and Hakyeon immediately strikes back up with the conversation as if that was his cue to continue.

     “It was kind of my fault, too, though. I always wanted to be able to get through them. I didn’t want to drag my friends down, so every year I said I could do them. Taekwoon and I went to high school together, and senior year the maze was really bad.  I swore that I was never going to go to one ever again, and I was kind of upset about it for weeks it was so bad," Hakyeon admits, now the one looking sheepish. "The next year in college, Taekwoon auditioned to be an actor at the one here, and said I should, too, that maybe it would help me not be scared of it if I saw what happened behind the scenes and got to be part of it.”

     “So you’re an actor here, too?” Ravi asks, sipping his hot cocoa again.

     “For a couple years. And it did help,” Hakyeon says with a smile. “But when I got older I got tired of the cold and the waiting, so I joined security instead. I’m good at it, too, since I know what it’s like to be the chicken. Some of the security team were kind of mean to people about it before-“

     “But you whipped them into shape,” Taekwoon remarks drily from the couch. Hakyeon glares at him and then puffs up proudly.

     “You bet I did.” Ravi finds himself smiling, mood lifted immensely already, the terror of the room already seeming far away and fading fast.

     “That’s really cool, actually,” he comments. “I don’t know if I could do that.” Hakyeon seems to perk up at that, as if he’s suddenly had an intriguing thought.

     “Well, I have an idea, since you mention that… If you want to, you could come early tomorrow, before the walks and the hayride start, and I could take you on a tour, show you all the stuff behind the scenes. It might not be as bad once you see how we make everything happen.” 

     Ravi is so surprised he’s not sure what to say at first.

     “I, uh, really? Um…why?” It’s really nice of Hakyeon and Ravi kind of likes the sound of the idea, he’s just not sure why the security guard would offer something like this. Hakeyon just keeps smiling at him and shrugs.

     “I’ve done it once or twice for friends. I like helping people, and you’re fun. After the tour, you could always go through it again with your friends and see if you survive this time.  And if not then you can just come back here and hang out again.” Ravi’s face feels warm.

      “Thanks, uh… I don’t know,” he says, feeling oddly shy.

     “It really wouldn’t be a problem. I’d enjoy showing you around. And I could get you and your friends in for free.”  
  
     “Really, you don’t have to-“ Ravi protests but Hakyeon waves a hand at him.

     “Listen, we all get a certain number of complimentary tickets for free every year. Taek and I have been here for so long and our friends have gotten to come so often that we have plenty of tickets.”

     “Well…Hyuk would definitely want to go again if he could. And that does sound cool, and you're right, maybe it would help… If it’s really no problem-“

     “Of course not!” Hakyeon insists. “I wouldn’t offer otherwise.”

     “Well…okay,” Ravi says, smiling himself now. Hakyeon looks very pleased for a moment, but just then his walkie-talkie crackles to life.

     “Hakyeon, we have a few more runners. Can you go get them?” Hakyeon sighs and grabs the radio.

     “Can’t Channie or someone else go? I’m taking a break and I’ve been out there all night.” Ravi hears a snort and looks over to see Hakyeon’s friend watching. When Hakyeon looks over Taekwoon raises his eyebrows at him, and Hakyeon copies him mockingly. Ravi can’t read their expressions as Taekwoon shakes his head with another noise of disbelief before closing his eyes again. 

     “Anyway, are you a student?” Hakyeon asks, turning back to Ravi. Ravi finishes off his hot chocolate and nods.

     “Ah, yeah, actually. In the city. It’s only a half an hour to get out here so my friends always go to this one.”

     “Yeah, it’s not a bad drive. We live in the city, too,” Hakyeon says, motioning to Taekwoon. “Though it’s really only a city in terms of population, right?” he laughs. “What year are you in university?”

     “A senior,” Ravi replies, hesitating before asking his own question. “Are you still a student or…?”

     “Oh no. Well, not an undergrad. I’m in my last year of grad school.” Ravi opens his mouth to ask what he’s studying when Hakyeon’s phone starts beeping. He glances down at it and stands as he looks to Ravi. “Ten o’ clock, your friends should be out of the maze, or getting there soon. I’ll walk you over.”

     Ravi feels disappointed, he realizes, that he doesn’t have more time to talk with Hakyeon. But he can hardly protest, Hyuk and Hongbin will be looking for him and waiting to torture him. And if he doesn't show up right away, they really might get worried.   _It would serve them right, though_ , he thinks.  He follows Hakyeon a little reluctantly, and the older man kicks Taekwoon’s shoulder lightly as they pass.

     “Your break’s definitely over, get out there.” Taekwoon grunts and turns over.

     “Only working a half shift tonight, waiting for your dumb ass to finish.” Ravi’s not even sure Hakyeon hears him, or cares, because they’re already out the door and down the stairs. Ravi can see figures in the field up ahead, some of them running, others laughing and looking over their shoulders. He squints in the darkness but it isn’t until they get close to the parking lot that he can pick out his two friends.

      “There, by the ticket booth,” he tells Hakyeon, and they make their way over, Ravi scowling as he notices the grins on both their faces when they see him.

     “Shut up,” he mutters as soon as they’re close enough, and Hongbin cackles.

     “I can’t believe you bailed so early!” Hyuk crows. 

     “You told me there wouldn’t be bugs!” Ravi hisses indignantly, and Hyuk begins changing "chicken, chicken" while Hongbin spies Hakyeon beside him.

     “Oh, are you our poor Wonshik’s savior?” he asks with a sharp, knowing grin. Ravi actually growls, but Hakyeon just laughs.

     “You could say that. My name’s Hakyeon. Well, now that he’s safe with you, or so I assume, I’ll head back. Ravi, if you want to come by tomorrow, we can do the tour at five-thirty! 

     “Oh, uh, right. Um, I’ll be here,” Ravi says, without even a second thought.

     “Okay! Bye!” Hakyeon calls, waving before he retreats back into the darkness. Ravi sees the other two watching him with smirks and he scowls, tugging his hoodie up and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

     “Let’s get in the car,” he grumbles, stalking away.

     “What was he talking about, tomorrow?” Hyuk asks curiously as they follow him to the car.

     “Oh, he offered to show me behind the scenes tomorrow. Said it helped him not be scared of mazes so much. You dicks can come, too, if you want. He has some extra free tickets if you want to go again.”

     “What? Sweet!” Hyuk cries, punching the air as they climb in the truck, Ravi kicking Hyuk when the other tries to ride shotgun, slipping into the seat himself. Hongbin is looking at him with a stupid expression as he takes the driver’s seat, like he's onto some kind of secret Ravi's hiding.

     “Well, I’m glad that you chickening out actually ended up being productive,” he says. Ravi stares at him suspiciously.

     “What are you talking about?”

     “Um, the fact that that guy was clearly flirting with you, and that it scored you a date and us some free tickets.” Ravi splutters inarticulately.

     “He was just being nice!  And it's definitely not a date!”

     “Yes, I’m sure he personally attends to all the scaredy-cats and invites them back for a tour and stares at their asses while they walk.” 

     “He did not!” Ravi protests. Though, thinking about it now, Ravi…wouldn’t mind if he had. He was cute. “He’s definitely not interested, anyway. He’s a grad student, I don’t think he’d bother with some random kid he met running out of a haunted house.” Hongbin rolls his eyes.

     “You’re so dense sometimes, I swear,” he mutters. “Oblivious, too. Fine. We’re coming with you tomorrow, and I bet he makes a move before the night is over.” 

     “What are we betting?” Hyuk pipes up in interest.

     “The next Sunday morning breakfast we go for. If I’m right, Ravi pays for both of us. If he’s right, we pay for him two weeks in a row. Fair?”

     “Fine,” Ravi huffs.  "But you're going to lose.  He's just a nice guy."

     “Good. Though, you’re really betting against yourself, you know,” Hongbin points out.

     “Just fucking drive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Or happy Monday to those of you who don't celebrate. 
> 
> I'm forever inspired by scaredy-cat Ravi.


	2. Exposure Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you think any harder you’ll fry that tiny brain of yours like an egg,” Hongbin says as he passes by and catches Ravi staring at his closet.

     The next day Wonshik wakes up in no hurry and, despite his attempts to work on his readings or to get some laundry done, his mind keeps going back to his plans for that evening. And indeed, Hakyeon’s smile and kind eyes keep pushing to the forefront of his thoughts, the way they twinkle with mirth.

     He doesn’t know whether to spend time picking his outfit or not, because logically he’s putting a sweatshirt over it all anyway, and he needs to be able to move. But still…

     “If you think any harder you’ll fry that tiny brain of yours like an egg,” Hongbin says as he passes by and catches Ravi staring at his closet. Ravi startles, then pulls out clothing haphazardly as he attempts to look like he’s merely organizing his closet.

     “I’m not thinking about anything,” he replies nonchantly.

     “Oh please,” Honbgin mutters as he wanders away again. “Listen, don’t get your panties in a wad, it’s a very casual date.”

     “It’s a tour! Not a date!” he calls, though he ends up pulling on a clean long sleeved shirt and some fresh jeans, even if they won’t be seen in the darkness. Hongbin and Hyuk tease him mercilessly on the way there, but Wonshik mostly tunes them out. This might honestly be the only time he’s actually been truly excited to go to a haunted maze.

     There aren’t any other cars in the front parking lot when they pull in, the sun only just starting to sink towards the horizon. Ravi sees a figure by the ticket booth, and sure enough it’s Hakyeon in his SECURITY sweatshirt and jeans. Ravi tells himself that Hakyeon’s expression is definitely just a smile, not a full on beam. Or if he is beaming, then it must just be because that’s how Hakyeon is, not because of him or anything. He seems like one of those perpetually happy guys anyway.

     “Hey! I’m glad you made it,” Hakyeon says immediately, and Wonshik gives him a smile, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

     “Thanks again for inviting us. I hope it’s okay that I brought these two along,” he continues, jerking a thumb at the other two. “They’re kind of my ride and they came for the free tickets.”

     “Of course it’s fine,” Hakyeon laughs. “We like entertaining here, after all. We’ll start with the some of the hayride stuff and then go to the walk and the dressing rooms.” Hakyeon leads their little group of three into the tunnels behind each scene of the hayride. The doors look a little obvious in the light, but of course they’re invisible in the dark to anyone who isn’t looking for them. Hakyeon shows them where the strobe lights are positioned, how the trap doors and hidden reveal spaces work, and where the actors who pop out at different points hide and how long they wait to do so.

     Hakyeon is very animated as he explains how they mix the blood, how they keep time and figure out how to keep each group on time, what they do in case something goes wrong or how they cover up any sudden technical issues. Ravi listens attentively, but honestly he’s paying more attention to Hakyeon’s excited expression than the scenery around him. Hyuk and Hongbin ask most of the questions, happily bouncing around the different rooms, poking and examining props when they’re allowed to, and joking around trying to scare each other.

     When they emerge from the hayride the sky is getting darker, and Hakyeon actually takes them into a trailer rather than the walk first. This is a larger trailer than the security one, and it’s filled with people, all in various states of dress and make up.

     “These are all our actors. Careful to keep your hands and arms inside the ride, most of them are covered in fake blood already, and that stuff gets everywhere and takes forever to wash out.”

     Ravi recognizes Leo at one lighted area, painting his face as pale as he can, his eyeshadow dark and flared out everywhere. He’s just putting in white colored contacts as they come up and Ravi quietly waves to him with a shy smile. Hakyeon, however, goes to sling an arm around Leo’s neck as he loudly introduces Hyuk and Hongbin to Taekwoon, but Taekwoon growls and swats him away.

     “You’re going to smear my foundation and I’m not redoing it tonight,” Taekwoon says softly, though his glare is more than intimidating enough.

     “Are you a vampire?” Hongbin asks, and Ravi suddenly realizes that Hongbin is very close to him, but even more so to Taekwoon.

     “I suppose so. More of an incubus really, though,” Taekwoon mumbles, his voice back to the soft tone Ravi had first heard as Taekwoon turns back to the mirror to start on his hair. Hongbin starts to ask another question as Hakyeon motions Ravi along.

     “Don’t bother the man too much, doofus, and catch up with us soon,” Ravi mutters in Hongbin’s ear before he follows. Hongbin doesn’t even give any indication he heard Ravi. He does manage to appear through the crowd of people just as the rest of the group is heading out the door, though, brow furrowed in apparent thought.

     Hyuk grins at Hongbin while Ravi elbows him when Hakyeon is looking away, and Hongbin’s face scrunches up before he laughs loudly when Hyuk trips over a root.

     Then Hakyeon gets them to the start of the walk, repeating the process. Wonshik tenses up even so when they approach the room from last night. Hakyeon glances back at him, giving Ravi a sympathetic smile before leading him inside. Ravi is equal parts grateful and disappointed that Hakyeon doesn’t lead him by the hand. Hakyeon flicks on a big bright overhead light, and Ravi’s stomach rolls. Even with the room clearly lit and the fakeness of most of the props revealed, the set decoration is still effective.

     “Wind up beetles and cling on bug stickers with black beans inside, for substance and rattling sounds,” Hakyeon explains, pointing to the jars on the shelf. “We have a machine in back of the wall that vibrates it all a little to make them look like they’re moving.” Hakyeon walks closer to the set side of the room, but Ravi only inches closer little by little, uncomfortable even with these fake insects if he’s honest.”

     “The maggots are overcooked cut up glass noodles, with white shredded packing peanuts as filler. And the cockroach effect is just compressed air. Lots of theme parks use that technique.” Hakyeon’s smile is still kind, not teasing or condescending, and Ravi would really be contemplating his serious affection for this man if he wasn’t still halfway to fainting from the fake bugs.

     “C-cool…” he mumbles, and Hakyeon must take pity on him, because he wraps an arm around Ravi’s shoulders and leads him out through the next door. Ravi breathes deeply on the other side, shivering as his body stops feeling so warm and his head clears, leaving his skin feeling clammy.

     “I really don’t like bugs,” he mumbles sheepishly as he follows Hakyeon into the next part, the other man releasing him too soon.

     “But you still got through it,” Hakyeon encourages him. Ravi gives him a small, thankful smile. He just hopes he can do it again in the dark. Hakyeon leads them down the rest of the walk, and for the other two it’s a cool behind the scenes tour, but for Ravi it’s hopefully a useful guide in helping him know what’s ahead so he can steel himself and make it through the whole walk.

     They step out of the woods at the end of the trail and Ravi’s heartbeat picks up. Now he has to do this for real. He knows the hiding spots and the plot of what will happen, where to run and where people will follow them and yell, but he’s still not thrilled about it overall. But he also doesn’t want to look like a wimp in front of Hakyeon. Well, not more of a wimp, anyway.

      He trails behind the others as they turn in their free ticket vouchers, the first couple wagons already loading up and getting ready for the very first run of the night.

     “You can do it!” Hakyeon tells him, eyes bright as Ravi, Hongbin, and Hyuk get in line for their time slot. Ravi gives Hakyeon a weak smile, stomach fluttering.

     “Thanks. I’m gonna try.”

     “Listen, if you get scared, you know where to find me,” Hakyeon reassures him, and then he turns to go, grinning over his shoulder at Ravi and winking at him. ….winking? It’s just Hakyeon teasing him, for sure, Ravi tells the heart that’s suddenly hammering in his chest. That’s all.

     Hyuk and Hongbin keep elbowing Ravi and grinning between him and Hakyeon’s retreating back, and Ravi huffs, shoving at both of them while parents glare at them for setting bad examples for their kids. It helps him not freak out over the upcoming walk, and really you’d think the second time would be easier, but it’s just the opposite for Ravi The hayride at least poses no problem, but he drags his feet toward the walk.

     “Oh come _on_ ,” Hongbin mutters, grabbing Ravi’s arm and hauling him forward. Ravi whines at him unhappily but moves to stay close to his friends, hoping not to lose them this time. He jumps at every little thing since he’s so wound up from all this and he tastes blood on his lower lip when they step into the bug room once more, he’s biting it so hard. He doesn’t hold back his screams when the tables tip over, or when the air makes it feel like bugs are running over his feet, but he doesn’t freeze either, and just runs as soon as he can.

     That’s how he gets through the indoor part, screaming his head off as blood-drenched people wielding weapons and feasting on corpses come after him, clumping up next to whoever he can in the group and running for it as soon as the way to the next part opens. Ravi has no idea if he even sees Taekwoon, because most things go by in a flash, or he squeezes his eyes closed when he can’t run. By the time they all burst into the cool night air in the wooded part of the walk, Ravi has no idea where Hongbin or Hyuk are, he just keeps running at the front with the other people in their tour who have the same idea.

     He makes it over a bridge rigged to crumble when they’re on it, through chain linked fences that the villains try to electrify. A shrieking woman with long nails chases him through a muddy patch where he almost slips, but he dashes around a bend in the road and she disappears. He and others arrive in front of huge tree, and he vaguely remembers that Hakyeon said something about a finale here. All of a sudden he notices characters creeping out of the trees, at least a dozen of them, and his heart rate picks up as they try to circle the group, the lead demonic preacher or something talking about at Satanic ritual they’ll be sacrificed for.

     Something supposedly goes wrong at that moment, and the demonic preacher contorts, the other characters scattering and coming after them, but their way back is free and clear.

     Ravi books it out of there as fast as he can, hearing everyone else screaming as they follow. A crazed guy with an ax pops out of stand of trees and Ravi screams but dodges around him and keeps running. There aren’t any exit doors in this section, only the end, and that’s all Ravi really cares about getting to. He can see it up ahead, the trees thinning, the early night sky peeking through. He breaks out of the trail without any other obstacles, and he slows, looking around and then back over his shoulder to see he’s the first one out.

     “See, you did it!” Ravi jumps at the sudden voice and Hakyeon laughs at him as he comes closer from where he’d been waiting at the edge of the exit. “I told you you could!” Ravi swats at him when he’s close enough for making him jump like that, but he’s smiling.

     “Does it count if I ran past most things without looking?”

     “Absolutely,” Hakyeon laughs. “Are Hongbin and Hyuk still in there?” Ravi nods.

     “Yeah, I think so. I’m not sure when I lost them.”

     “Well, they’ll be fine, I’m sure,” Hakyeon says, and then looks toward the trail where they see people beginning to appear as they run out. “Should we wait for them by the parking lot?” Ravi nods, Hakyeon turning to walk beside him. There’s quiet between them at first as they walk, but it’s not uncomfortable.

     “I have something to ask you,” Hakyeon says suddenly while they’re in the middle of the field, away from the people fleeing the maze and those queued up for tickets at the booth. Ravi looks over at the older man curiously, who stops for a moment.

     “Listen,” Hakyeon says, not actually very far from Ravi’s personal bubble he now notices. “I don’t really do the whole…’we’re talking’ or ‘texting’ or whatever thing that you kids do these days.”

      “I’m not a kid!” Ravi protests immediately, even though he knows only kids respond like that. It’s only a minute later as a smile blooms on Hakyeon’s face that the rest of Hakyeon’s words sink in, and by then he’s already speaking again.

     “I don’t Netflix and chill, I don’t “hang out.” I say what I mean, okay? And I….think you’re cute,” Hakyeon says. “I’d like to take you on a date. Would you like that?” Ravi just stares at him, stunned, and he can distantly feel that his face is burning and he must be bright red all over right now.

     Hakyeon, for his part, waits patiently, smile unwavering. Ravi registers maybe a hint of nervousness as the silence stretches, but he’s suddenly very aware that even if he said no, Hakyeon would be the type of guy to still want to be his friend.

     But he doesn’t want to say no.

     “Uh,” Ravi says, brain still trying to reboot so he can respond properly to poor Hakyeon. “I, uh- really?” Is all he can say, and then he realizes that’s probably not the most reassuring thing to tell someone who just asked you out.

     “I mean yes!” he blurts out before Hakyeon’s smile can dim at out. “Yes, yeah, I’d… I’d really like that,” Ravi says, and god he is so not cool at all. “Sorry, I was just surprised.” Hakyeon’s smile is brighter than ever and Ravi feels his heart do a flip at the way his eyes crinkle up.

     “No problem at all. It’s pretty cute watching you get all flustered,” Hakyeon laughs and Ravi pretends to scowl at him. “So, how does next Saturday sound? I was thinking sometime in the afternoon, maybe apple picking? There’s a corn maze, too, one that won’t scare you, I promise.”

     “That sounds great,” Ravi replies, the ribbing about his fear rolling off his back as they start walking again. Apple picking? Corn mazes? It’s like the pinnacle of fall date aesthetics, and Ravi really feels like a girl for being so excited about a date this cute, but right now he doesn’t even care.

     “What’s your number? We can hammer out the details later in the week.”

     “Oh, sure,” Ravi says, fumbling to get his phone out of his pocket as he recites his number, complete with area code. His phone buzzes a moment later.

    [text] it’s hakyeon~~~ (*≧ω≦*) ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

     Ravi laughs at the ridiculous sight, saving the contact as “Hakyeon >////<” in his own phone. He can see Hyuk and Hongbin approaching from the corner of his eye, and he’s pretty sure the gleam in Hongbin’s eye when he sees the two of them together isn’t just from the dramatic lighting here. 

     “So you actually did it. You even kept your pants clean, to boot,” Hyuk grins, and Ravi shoves him, hard, before turning back to Hakyeon and smiling softly. His cheeks might be warm again, but at least they can’t be seen right now.

     “Thanks again for the tour. And the tickets. And…all this,” Ravi says, gesturing around the grounds. “I had a good time, actually.” Hakyeon lights up, utterly pleased.

     “I was happy to. I’m glad I could help. You guys get home safe okay?”

     “We’ll drive carefully, tell Taekwoon thank you as well,” Hongbin replies, waving as he and Hyuk walk to the car. Hakyeon lingers by the hesitating Ravi, his smile growing a few centimeters.

     “I’ll see you Saturday.” Ravi tries to meet his eyes, then ducks his head with a grin, giving a small wave as he starts walking backwards.

     “Yeah. See you then.” He’s still grinning to himself as he turns around and jogs over to the car, not even complaining when Hyuk is already in the front seat. Hakyeon is still standing there, watching, as they pull out, and he waves to them as they pass in the car. Ravi raises his hand, forgetting he has witnesses.

     “Looks like someone owes us breakfast!” Hongbin crows as soon as they’re out of the parking lot.

     “I do not!” Ravi cries immediately.

     “So you’re saying Hakyeon didn’t give you his number? And that he didn’t ask you out?” Hongbin asks, his eyebrows climbing his forehead. “Because, you know, lying about it will definitely get you a punishment – buying us breakfast two weekends in a row!” 

     “That’s not fair!” Ravi leans back into the seat and huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. 

     “Oh my god, just admit it,” Hyuk laughs. “Why are you making it such a big deal?”

     “Hongbin started it,” Ravi whines, looking down at the phone in his hands. He kind of wants to text Hakyeon right now. But no, he’ll wait until they get home at least. Then he’ll have a reason to send the text.

     “You’re such a baby,” Hongbin complains. “Now tell us.” Ravi huffs at them. 

     “Such pain in the ass. You ruin everything,” he grumbles, but he doesn’t really mean it. Well not the second part anyway. He goes silent for a moment. “…we’re going out next Saturday.” Honbin hollers in excitement and Hyuk laughs, clapping too loudly. They high five, Honbin still keeping his eyes on the road at least.

     “Called it! Called. It! What did he say?” Hongbin asks, and Ravi can tell even from behind that this roommate is grinning.

     “Well, when we were walking back to wait for you guys he stopped me and told me he likes me,” Ravi says, sinking into his sweatshirt at the memory to hide his smile. “He said he doesn’t play games, basically, and would I like to go out on a date with him?”

     “Awwww,” Hyuk coos sickeningly, and Hongbin tries to reach back to pinch Ravi’s cheek, and Ravi swats at his hand, biting anytime Hongbin’s fingers get close.

     “Don’t you awww me!” he complains, but of course they both screech and coo and tease him the whole way home, while he disputes it, but his chest is stupidly warm even under all the playful abuse.

     When they’re home, he skulks around the kitchen a bit, grabbing some of the nachos and popcorn Hyuk makes and plopping onto the couch. He waits until Hyuk and Hongbin are distracted setting up their game clients on their laptops to text Hakyeon.

     [text to: Hakyeon >///<] Hey, I’m back home with the idiots. ヽ(ー_ー )ノ Thanks again for tonight. (´• ω •`)  
  
     Ravi’s phone buzzes within five minutes. 

     [text from: Hakyeon >///<] Good~! ＼(＾▽＾)／ I’m glad you had fun tonight, I did, too! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ o(≧▽≦)o

     “GAYYYYYYYYY!” Hyuk yells when he catches Ravi smiling at his phone.

     “You don’t even know what I was looking at!” Ravi scowls and lunges at Hyuk, trying to get him in a headlock. This was a mistake as Hongbin snatches up his phone and makes a gaging noise.

     “Nope, definitely super gay. Oh my god look at all these emojis- Oh wait, I should totally text him as Wonshik-“

     “Don’t you dare!” Ravi hisses, scrambling to his feet but Hyuk grabs him and wrestles him back, Ravi kicking and squirming while Hongbin types away cackling. 

    “Give me my phone you little shit! I swear to God I’m never buying you any food again if you don’t!” They contuinue like that, Ravi chasing Hongbin and screaming while Hyuk keeps trying to tackle him until someone bangs on the connecting wall to their apartment, screaming “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” All three of them freeze and look toward the source of the noise, eyes wide.

     “….woops,” Hongbin whispers, handing the phone back to Ravi and the three scurry away, back to the living room to play some (very quiet) Starcraft matches, or in Ravi’s case to watch them and provide ‘witty’ commentary.

     And definitely not to text Hakyeon more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I haven't updated anything lately because I tried NaNoWriMo last month and as much as I tried, I had no time to write anything else. I didn't get to 50K words, but it was a good thing to try, and now I am trash who is trying to finish a Halloween fic in December.
> 
> Oh well, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Or happy Monday to those of you who don't celebrate. 
> 
> I'm forever inspired by scaredy-cat Ravi.


End file.
